


[HP/LV] You Look Like a Winter Night

by Albertine1900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertine1900/pseuds/Albertine1900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look like a winter night. I could sleep inside the cold of you.<br/>——Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless</p><p>你好似一个冬夜。我沉睡在你的寒冷里。<br/>——Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

当伏地魔推开门的时候，哈利正百无聊赖地摊在床边。

“起来。”黑魔王不带火气地命令。

哈利仍拨弄着手里的枯萎玫瑰花——那是上次伏地魔带来的探视礼物。

“你能带一些新鲜的来吗？”哈利挥了挥手里的花。

伏地魔端坐在床前的高背椅里，两手交叠搭在橡木手杖上。“我可以用魔法让它们现在就活过来。”

哈利懒洋洋地嗤了一声，在床上打了个滚。“那不一样。”他把手里的花扔在地上。“我要‘新鲜’的。活的。从土里长出来的。不是你用魔法变出来的劣质品。”

“劣质”这个词让黑魔王本能地皱了皱眉。他的魔法永远是完美的。比新鲜的玫瑰花还要完美。

“我给你带了点书。”黑魔王轻柔地转移了话题。

“我不喜欢。”哈利闷在枕头里说。

“你还没有看到它们。”

“但我就是知道我不喜欢。”

伏地魔盯着凌乱的床铺，用手杖敲了敲地面。“你太懒了，孩子。该起床了。”

“起床了干嘛？”床上的男孩一动不动。

“学习。”伏地魔将书搁在窄小局促的木桌上。“你的古代魔文还是不够好。”

哈利对着枕头叹了口气。“但我不喜欢它们。一点也不。”但他还是勉勉强强起了床。

“知识不是让你喜欢的，它们对你有用。”伏地魔扫了眼哈利赤裸的前胸。“把衣服穿好。”

哈利胡乱地绑好睡袍的腰带，如软泥一般又摊在伏地魔对面的软椅上。“古代魔文对我又没用，反正——”他对伏地魔抬了抬下巴。“我也用不上。”

对方没有接话，只是从桌上的一片狼藉里抽出一本，翻到准确的页数，推到哈利面前。然后耐心地等着他。

哦，耐心的、循循善诱的黑魔王。真是让人恶心。

哈利揉着有些疼的额角，打定主意不理睬。他还没从昨晚的宿醉里缓过劲来，过长的睡眠让他的头更疼了。他瞥了眼窗外——才不过下午四点多，天就已经黑了。苏格兰的冬天来的格外早。

哈利确信黑魔王能闻得到满屋残余的酒精味，即使家养小精灵已经收拾走了所有的酒瓶。

但黑魔王没有如往常一样对此暴跳如雷。他只是宽容地坐着，等着哈利开始读书。

哈利决定，相比于神经质的暴怒，他更厌恶黑魔王假装出来的心平气和。恶心。

他扬起一只手。啪，精装的黑皮书被打翻在地。

他几乎是“听到”伏地魔猛地握紧手杖的声音。哈利偏过头，对伏地魔满不在乎地咧嘴笑了。快，发火啊，怒吼啊，像个疯子一样掏出魔杖、诅咒我啊。

“你这是什么态度，波特？”从几乎是咬紧的牙关里，黑魔王拼命按下蹭蹭的怒火，依然坐在椅子里。

哈利啧了一声。明明是个疯子，何必惺惺作态。“如你所见。我宿醉、头疼、神智不清，麻烦你和你的古代魔文都别来烦我。”

事实上，哈利一点也不意外自己被伏地魔揪着前襟从椅子里提起来。那张扭曲的扁平蛇脸几乎贴到了他的鼻梁上。

这样才对嘛。哈利几乎没听见伏地魔对他斥责了些什么，那双燃烧的红眼睛夺取了他全部的注意力（注意，他此刻头脑里清醒的地方并不多——该死的酒精）。失神间，他伸出一根手指，戳了戳伏地魔冰冷的面颊。

滔滔的责骂戛然而止。伏地魔瞪大了眼睛。

“喂，如果骂完了，能请你把我放下来吗？”哈利几乎有点睡眼惺忪了。

年长的巫师定了定，不悦地抿紧了嘴唇，手里的劲还是松了下来。哈利跌回到椅子里。

哈利抱怨地哼了一声，扭了扭身子，把双腿也缩进了椅子里。

已经天黑了，是不是又到了睡觉的时间呢？

“不许再喝酒了。”伏地魔有些生硬地说，居高临下俯视着哈利乱蓬蓬的头发。

“啊。”哈利发出一个不带感情的单音节。

黑魔王犹豫了一会，伸手拍了拍哈利的脑袋。尖利的指甲在哈利的头皮上划了一下。

沉静了半晌，伏地魔拾起落在地上的手杖。“我先走了。”手杖在地板上落在有节奏的轻响。

“圣诞节快到了。”哈利轻轻地说。

伏地魔的手停留在门把手上。他转过头，正对上哈利的绿眼睛。哈利还缩在椅子里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着伏地魔。

“我想要一个礼物。”男孩的声音里简直带了点羞涩。这让伏地魔的眼睛也跳了跳。

“你会送我礼物的，对吗？”对方的不动声色让哈利有些迟疑。

伏地魔垂下眼睛，平静地说：“我会考虑。”

咔嗒，门被关上了。他离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

伏地魔下次来的时候，比以往晚了许多。狂风夹着夜雨狠狠地砸着哈利的窗子，哈利直到很晚才放弃了等待，去浴室洗漱预备睡下。当哈利擦着头发回到卧室，明亮的烛光和黑魔王倚在窗边的暗影让他惊吓之余有些高兴——他没有爽约。

“晚上好……以及，嗯，圣诞快乐。”哈利轻巧地问候。

“晚上好。”伏地魔只应答了前半部分。

哈利有些好奇地瞧着对方的背影——伏地魔没有转身看他，他的手也蜷缩在宽大的袖子里。他虽然如往常一样站得笔直，但哈利觉得他的身形有些僵硬。

“你来的比我预料的晚。”哈利凑到伏地魔跟前，对他露齿而笑。“但我很高兴你来了。”

伏地魔斜眼打量着哈利脸上的笑容，脸上的肌肉出于愠怒绷紧了。别这样对着我笑，波特；真是恶心。

“我的礼物呢？”哈利无视了年长巫师的表情，四处张望着，直到他看到自己的床。“你把它放在帐子里了吗？”哈利指了指四柱床上垂下的垂幔。

这让他有点激动了。谁能料到伏地魔真的会用心布置一个惊喜呢？

但黑魔王并没有看着哈利。他盯着床上的垂幔，似乎在咀嚼自己的每一个字：“准备这个……礼物花的时间比我预料的久，我不确定它是你需要的。”

不确定。哈利惊讶地挑了挑眉，黑魔王并不常用这种语气，他总是狂妄地认为他给别人的就是别人需要的——无论是伤害还是痛苦。

“噢可怜的老家伙，毫无与人为善的经验。”伏地魔狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“不过，我相信它会是很酷的礼物！毕竟，嗯，是你用心准备的。”哈利强迫自己坦然地与伏地魔对视，同时觉得自己脸上有点发烫。

黑魔王咳了一声，别过眼去。“别太厚脸皮了，男孩。我以前也会给纳吉尼准备礼物。”

这倒让哈利有些脊背发凉。“比如说？两百只活老鼠？”哈利觉得自己听上去像在尖叫。“你不会给我准备了同样的礼物吧？”随即他有些担忧地问。

“当然不。”伏地魔冷淡地回答，视线越过哈利的头顶平视前方。“快去打开你愚蠢的礼物，波特。”

哈利还是笑了，出其不意地拉住伏地魔的右手，在对方反应过来之前，夸张地在伏地魔的手背上落下一个响亮的吻。“谢谢，阁下。”他有些轻佻地使用了法语，绿色的眼睛里是憋不住的笑意和狡黠。

趁着伏地魔还在愣神，哈利憋着嗓子里翻滚的大笑跳到床前，伸手扯开了厚重的垂幔——嗓子里的大笑随即蒸发个干净。

哈利有些恍神。

这是一个荒诞版的仲夏夜之梦吗？哈利盯着床上躺着的男孩想。

在垂幔的遮挡下，屋内明亮的烛光被过滤成柔和的暗黄色调，沉沉地打在熟睡男孩的脸上，并随着他轻轻起伏的胸膛跳跃着。哈利觉得自己的手僵在了垂幔边缘，他也能感觉到伏地魔正用他猩红的眼睛盯着他的一举一动，但他现在的视线和注意力全给了床上的这个陌生男孩。

哈利确信他不认识他，但这并不妨碍他缓下动作，慢慢靠近床沿，在熟睡的男孩身边坐下。他仔细打量着男孩的脸。黑亮卷曲的短发，光洁的额头，挺直的鼻梁，因熟睡而微微张开的嘴唇。

这是个很漂亮的男孩。

“你喜欢吗？”伏地魔的声音很轻，从身边传来。

“喜欢？”哈利有些茫然地反问，视线仿佛黏在了男孩脸上。

“我给你的圣诞礼物。”哈利感到伏地魔的手搭在自己的肩上。

“你给了我……一个男孩？”哈利有些不可置信，困惑地皱着眉头。

“一个玩伴。一个宠物。随便你怎么叫它。”

哈利僵着脖子，仰头看着伏地魔。黑魔王的眼神很温和。

“一个……玩伴？”哈利嘀咕着，“但是……这么久了。”他不知道自己在说些什么，干脆放弃了努力，只等着伏地魔给他一个答案。

“你不快活，哈利。”伏地魔弯起的指节轻轻拂过哈利的脸，“你酗酒、抑郁、闷闷不乐，这对你的身体没有好处。我需要一个健康的魂器，我希望你快活起来。”

伏地魔的手还停留在他的肩上，这让哈利不太能顺畅的思考。“但是……一个男孩……？！”

“宠物的陪伴对人有好处。”伏地魔颇有经验地对哈利点点头。“另外……啊，”他的眼里闪着狡黠的光，“我记得你提过，你偏爱男孩。”

哈利觉得自己应该拒绝。他所有的良知和理智都让他明白，这是个多么糟糕的礼物。

但更糟糕的是，哈利并不想说不。他太渴望来自他人的陪伴了，他渴望了这么久。

他再次转头看着那个男孩。伏地魔看着哈利的眼神一点一点软了下来，他亲爱的小魂器眼里的沉淀的暗影一点点消失了。

“它是个麻瓜，”伏地魔在他耳边低语，“所以它不认识你，你的身份不会引起麻烦。”

“谢谢你。”哈利的声音轻的像呼吸，他小心翼翼碰了碰男孩额前的碎发。“他很漂亮。”

伏地魔满意地点点头：“我挑了很久。”

随着一阵夜风，黑魔王离开了，他最后看了眼他心爱的魂器。


	3. Chapter 3

伏地魔意外的听到从屋内传来的笑声。

笑声。伏地魔盯着木门上的花纹。他没由来的开始讨厌起来。毕竟，已经很久没人敢在他跟前放声大笑了。

他有意地大声打开门，手杖敲了敲地面，笑声戛然而止。很好，伏地魔心里满意地对自己点点头，没人能在黑魔王面前放肆大笑。

一声惊呼，屋内的男孩之一受惊地跳了起来。伏地魔厌恶地瞥了眼那个无礼的麻瓜男孩。他之前居然敢坐着；坐在他的哈利的身边，坐在他的位置上。

伏地魔大步向哈利走去，在他往常的椅子上坐下。那个愚蠢的男孩缩在哈利身后。

“呃，下午好。”哈利向他点点头，脸上因大笑引起的红晕还没有褪去，这让伏地魔莫名觉得刺眼。

“下午好。”伏地魔冷冷地说。

哈利回头看了眼他身后的男孩，重新笑起来（一个非常客套的笑容）：“这位是亚瑟；这是伏地魔。”哈利期待地看着他俩，仿佛在等待他们握手。

“您好！”麻瓜男孩——亚瑟——尖着嗓子喊了一声，但仍然坚守在哈利身后的安全区内。

黑魔王突然掏出魔杖，点了点亚瑟——“喂——”哈利的单音字还没说完——洗浴室的门弹开又关上，亚瑟被甩了进去。

哈利怔怔地盯着浴室的门，回过神来瞪着伏地魔：“喂，你这是在干什么？”

伏地魔将魔杖放回袍子里，平静地说：“我不喜欢谈话时有仆人在场。”

“仆人？！”哈利觉得匪夷所思，“亚瑟是我的朋友！况且，”哈利伸出一根手指，愤慨地指了指伏地魔：“是你把他送给我的！”

“没错，是我把它送给你的，作为一个宠物和奴仆，不是什么朋友。”

伏地魔的措辞让哈利皱起了眉头：“亚瑟是一个‘他’，不是‘它’。他是个男孩，也是我的朋友。”

伏地魔装作没有听到，继续环视着屋子：“我发现你终于决定开始整理房间了。”他的视线落在凌乱的床铺上，“除了床。”

哈利哼了一声，抱臂靠在椅背上：“现在这里有两个人住了，当然整洁一点比较好。”

哈利随着伏地魔审视的目光也打量着他的房间。天知道要把这地方弄得像样花费了他和亚瑟多少功夫——他们决定亲自动手，不麻烦家养小精灵（照顾哈利的家养小精灵之前曾多次试图整理房间，但都被间歇性狂躁的哈利扔了出去），当然，这也是个打发时间的好办法，毕竟两个被无限期囚禁的男孩可做的事情并不多。

清洁房间意外的让人满意。亚瑟对所有东西都极其好奇，不停地询问哈利每样东西的用处，或者是发出一些惊叹，这让哈利很是兴致勃勃。亚瑟对新环境的适应程度让哈利吃惊。虽然男孩醒来后颇为惊慌（哈利承认他盯着人家看的样子也挺吓人的），但在哈利的安抚下，亚瑟平静了下来，或者说——因为事实太过惊悚，他有些茫然麻木了。

亚瑟19岁了，但已经不再读书了（“我这种人可应付不了大学的花销”）。他告诉饶有兴趣的哈利，他在一家酒吧打零工，收入很低，靠着社会救济勉强支持。“但我并不气馁！”当哈利表示同情时，他颇为自负地扬了杨下巴，“我一直在寻找机会当平面模特，我本来下周有个面试！”

哈利在从头到脚仔细打量了亚瑟之后，承认亚瑟确实有资本当平面模特，虽然这个结论让他有些脸红。

“你住在伦敦吗？”哈利决定换个话题比较好。

“当然。”亚瑟轻快地坐下，长长的腿随意伸在桌前，“这个小岛上只有伦敦值得有抱负的人呆着。”他咧嘴笑了笑，左手习惯性的拂了拂自己的刘海。

哈利的视线本能地跳向那只修长白皙的手。亚瑟的自负让他有些好笑，但也让他羡慕。

“我原来在伦敦有栋房子，我教父留给我的。”哈利不知道自己为什么会说这些。

“真的吗？你的房子在哪个地区？”

哈利如实相告，亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，吹了个口哨：“哇噢，那你可真是有钱人，哥们！”

哈利大笑。“曾经是。”

之后，哈利也坦诚地倾诉了他的境遇；当然，为了避免进一步刺激这个突遭绑架的年轻人，他对自己的过去含糊带过，只是重点讲了他目前的处境。

“也就是说，”亚瑟皱着眉头用力思考着，“你被那个什么——那个黑魔王——关在这了？永远也出不去？”听上去有些不敢置信。

哈利叹了口气，悲哀地点点头。

“但是——但是这也太荒谬了！”亚瑟高声喊了起来，蓝色的眼珠瞪着哈利，好像哈利是一个显形的鬼：“这简直他妈的像迪斯尼动画里的情节！”哈利挑了挑眉。“你知道的，就是什么公主被恶魔关在了高塔里，等着骑士的真爱之吻来解救什么的。”

哈利不知道为什么自己的第一个反应是这个：“但我不是公主。”

“好吧，绿眼睛的王子也一样。”亚瑟不耐烦地挥了挥手，没注意到哈利瞬间的无语。“但我他妈的又不是什么骑士啊？！我连魔术师——哦不，巫师——都不是！凭什么我就莫名其妙地被绑在这里！我下周还有个面试呢！”

哈利知道亚瑟的情绪完全值得同情和理解，但亚瑟的话还是让他有些受伤，紧接着他又为自己的自私而难过。

亚瑟自顾自地发泄完了之后，才注意到低着头的哈利。“嘿，”他有些迟疑地伸手拉了拉哈利的手臂，“你没事吧？我——呃——我没有怪罪你的意思啦。”

“我真的很抱歉。”哈利轻声说。

“不，不是你的错。”亚瑟也叹了口气，摇了摇头，漂亮的发尾扫过他的肩膀。“我只是需要——时间。”他仰头凝视着天花板，不再说话。空气里的笨重简直能压死哈利。

过了很久——直到晨曦到来，炉火奄奄。亚瑟对哈利无力地笑了笑：“算啦，暂时不想那么多了。这里虽然没有自由，”亚瑟皱了皱鼻子，“但我也总算不要过那种饥一顿饱一顿的苦逼日子了。”他快速背过头去，手指状似无意地擦了擦眼角。

哈利一旁陪着笑，快速接过话：“嗯，亚瑟，我觉得——”

“嘿，伙计！”亚瑟打断他的话，似乎极为震惊地指着墙边的壁炉：“那是壁炉吗？一个真的壁炉？好家伙，我只在电影里看过这玩意！”

哈利眨了眨眼，真心觉得亚瑟的蓝眼睛非常好看。

一声轻咳，将哈利从回忆里拉了出来。伏地魔还坐在他对面呢。

“看来你对你的礼物很满意。”伏地魔一直观察着哈利的表情。

“呃，是的。”哈利的目光飘向浴室那边，“他很友好。”

“你看上去很高兴。”

哈利飞快瞥了伏地魔一眼，随即别开眼盯着窗外：“是的，我很高兴。”

不，哈利，你看上去快要哭了。为什么？伏地魔觉得自己不太能理解，但他也不想去理解。但他确信一点：哈利比过去的二十年都更像一个活人。

但伏地魔并不觉得自己高兴。他专注地盯着哈利的侧脸，像过去的二十年一样试图搞明白自己的魂器。哈利是一团感情的混合物，他不喜欢哈利，甚至有点——是呀，他甚至有点畏惧，因为他永远不知道下一秒哈利会纵声大笑还是哭的像个娃娃。

“亚瑟是个非常好的陪伴。”哈利毫无意义的一再重复。

伏地魔又瞥了眼屋内的四柱床。床铺很凌乱。他探究地望着魂器颤抖的嘴唇：“是的，我相信他是。”

——————————————

当伏地魔再次探视的时候，已经是两个月后了。

“嗨。”哈利疲惫地揉着额角。“好久不见。”

“我出国了一趟。”伏地魔厌恶地打量着房间；屋内残留着酒精和性的萎靡气息，这让他相当不适。

哈利又回归到那副横摊在椅子上的模样，小腿挂在扶手上晃悠。

“我猜到了。”

“它在哪？”

他们都知道这个‘它’是指谁。

“亚瑟在浴室里；我知道你要来了。”哈利点了点自己额头上的伤疤。“就让他先躲起来，免得你看着烦。”

伏地魔挤出一个干巴巴的笑。“如果你们能把房间收拾干净我会更高兴。”

哈利茫然地瞪着伏地魔，抽了抽鼻子，明白了伏地魔的意思。“啊，那个。”他呆板地说，“你来之前我们正在……呃……正在床上来着。”

这个话题让伏地魔莫名地尴尬——虽然他当初送给哈利一个男孩的主要目的就是这个。

“你又酗酒了？”伏地魔挑起另一个熟悉的话题。

“嗯。”哈利鼻音很重地回答，“亚瑟和我喝光了四瓶火焰威士忌。”

伏地魔开始认真考虑他是不是送错了礼物。那个麻瓜男孩似乎让哈利更肆无忌惮了。

黑魔王仔细打量着哈利。两个月没见，他倒并不想念他的魂器。况且他的探视一向不定时，有时他会天天来，而其他时候他会相隔数月、甚至半年多才来一次。毕竟，伏地魔思忖着，他可有个王国要管理。

哈利比起上一次的兴奋，这次他明显的消沉。眼睛下面有青色的暗影，下颚的胡茬也没有剃干净。

呼啦啦起风了。窗子还开着，冷风灌进室内，让伏地魔有些不悦，但哈利好像终于清醒了点。他放下翘起的腿，在椅子上坐直了。

“嗯……我有事想跟你说。”哈利低头看着自己的手指甲。

“嗯？”伏地魔饶有兴趣的问。

“我想……”哈利深吸了口气，抬起头面对伏地魔。“我想，你能不能把亚瑟放走？”说完，便开始咬自己的下唇，像是有些后悔这么脱口而出。

伏地魔并没有多想，只是习惯地抬了抬下巴：“你不喜欢他的服侍吗？我可以帮你再找一个男孩来。”

“不！”哈利惊呼出声，这倒让黑魔王有些惊讶起来。“不，我很喜欢亚瑟，不是他的问题；我也不想让你再绑架其他男孩了。”哈利缓下来解释道。

伏地魔不解。

“为什么？”

伏地魔冰冷的手指划过哈利的下巴，他仔细瞧着他的魂器。哈利看上去很糟糕。他又回归到那副半死不活的样子。

“我不知道……”哈利别开脸，看着窗外的景色。起伏的山峦、低沉的浓云，被窗格定格成一幅静止的画。“但亚瑟在这里不快乐。”

哈利叹了口气，亚瑟怎么会快乐呢？他是那么一个充满生机的人，就像异域的鸟儿，笑声里回响着彻夜不眠的伦敦。哈利贪婪地攫取他身上的每一点活力，绝望地希望着他能被亚瑟拯救。但亚瑟从来都是自由的，一个自由的人无法忍受禁锢。他迅速地衰竭下来。他开始盯着窗外发呆；开始对精美食物失去胃口；开始沉默；偶尔徒劳地疯狂；开始厌倦哈利的陪伴。

是的；哈利凭经验知道，亚瑟开始死亡了，重复着曾经在自己身上发生过的一切。哈利承认，这种从他人身上直面自己的经历让他恐惧。

“你为什么甘于这样可悲的活着？！你不觉得自己该死吗？”亚瑟尖刻的质问，他却懦弱地选择在性里逃避。性是好的，但生活是卑劣的。

“它？它的感受，”伏地魔有些厌恶地突出最后一个词，“没有人关心。”

“我关心！”哈利有些激烈地反驳，这让伏地魔稍稍诧异。“亚瑟是我的朋友，我关心；他什么过错都没有，却被关在这，失去一切；他值得更好的，他说不定真的可以当一个平面模特。”

伏地魔站起身。说实话，他觉得这场对话有点荒谬，哈利为什么要在意一个麻瓜男孩呢？那个不知好歹的麻瓜渣滓，能被带进魔法世界是它的荣幸。朋友？多么可笑的定义。

但黑魔王也并不喜欢看他的魂器如此消沉。如果麻瓜的情绪影响了哈利，那他也必须把麻瓜弄走。

他低下头，发现哈利的手拉着他的胳膊。“放他走吧，消除他的记忆；让他忘了这一切噩梦。”哈利的声音是浸满了疲惫的平静。

伏地魔没有办法拒绝。

————————————————

伏地魔残酷地撬开亚瑟的记忆，在里面翻箱倒柜。哦是的，黑魔王的占有欲连记忆也不放过。他承认，有一些关于哈利的东西他永远也弄不懂，哈利狡猾地隐瞒了自己的另一面；而伏地魔需要知道。

他撕开亚瑟的思想，榨干里面的汁液。他看到，在朦胧的烛光里，哈利在亚瑟的卷发上落下一个吻；卷发男孩大笑着拉着哈利倒在床上，哈利也在大笑着；两个男孩在桌边吃饭，桌下两人却用脚幼稚地互踢，最终以苹果汁倒了一桌子收场；哈利的手指灵巧地钻进对方的衬衫；哈利在亚瑟的抚摸下咬紧了下唇；麻瓜男孩对着哈利大吼，哈利不知所措地立在一边；哈利的嘴唇摩挲着亚瑟白皙的手背，亚瑟露出一个诱惑地假笑；哈利抱着亚瑟痛哭。

记忆戛然而止，伏地魔匆忙退出。亚瑟伏在地上低声抽泣，摄魂取念的威力对于一个麻瓜太过痛苦。伏地魔攥紧了魔杖，他觉得自己的心情更差了。他不知道面对这种情况，何种心情才算得体。他嫉妒吗？不，别开玩笑了，伏地魔嫌恶地嗤之以鼻。事实上，那些画面让他相当……好奇。他不认为将亚瑟送给哈利是个错误，他也不介意再给哈利送一个合适的男孩；但亚瑟脑子里的记忆让他开始思考一些他从没考虑过的可能。这么多年了，他一直在思索他究竟错过了哈利的什么，而亚瑟似乎给他提供了答案。

梅林啊，伏地魔朦胧地想着，他究竟在哈利·波特身上浪费了多少时间。但他觉得自己一点也不介意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先对本节出现的内容做一下注解。
> 
> 1.文中出现的“毛心脏”来自于《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的一篇童话：一个中世纪男巫为了避免自己陷入“爱”这种软弱的感情，将自己的心脏封存在阴冷的地下室里，这样他就永远不会爱了；但他的心脏长期处于这种环境下，从来没有被用过，所以最后长了一层厚厚的黑毛。邓布利多在故事后面注释道，后来的巫师就用“毛心脏”指代那些冷酷无情的人。
> 
> 2.本章有性描写，请读者自行决定是否阅读。

“你有一颗毛心脏吗？”

这是二十分钟以来，哈利开口说的第一句话。在此之前，他的眼睛一直盯着伏地魔的胸口。

“不，我的心脏和你的毫无区别。”伏地魔放下茶杯，郑重其事地回答。他瞥了眼哈利面前摊着的书，“你童话故事看的太多了；迟早你会像邓布利多一样疯疯癫癫的。”

哈利拖长了调子“嗯”了一声，满不在乎。他翻了一页书（赫敏翻译的《诗翁彼豆故事集》是他唯一保留的旧物）：“但我还是觉得你的心脏应该长了毛。”

伏地魔继续辩解（他不知道他为什么要迁就波特的愚蠢，——大概他们都太无聊了）：“不；如你所见，我不容许我的身体上有毛发，因此，我的心脏上也不可能有毛发。”

“哦——”哈利促狭地眯起眼睛，视线扫过伏地魔的身体。“是吗？全身都没有毛发？我可不确定？”

“当然，臭小子！这有什么——”伏地魔突然睁大了眼睛，“——哦。”

哈利捕捉到伏地魔脸上一闪而过的尴尬，仰头大笑起来。

黑魔王望着大笑不止的哈利，努力抑制住自己的错愕。伏地魔可不喜欢他是唯一一个正在尴尬的人。

他逐渐放松靠在椅子里，懒洋洋地笑起来，轻柔问道：“那你为什么不来确定一下呢？”

笑声戛然而止。哈利的嘴唇仍维持在“Ha”的形状上，伏地魔眼见它变成了一个“O”。

哈利终于闭上了嘴。虽然那看上去更像是上牙不受控制的跌落下来。

很好。伏地魔满意地挑起唇角。

哈利的脸有些红，他局促地避开伏地魔的眼睛：“哦好吧，我刚才只是开了一个玩笑——一个，呃，可能不太合适的玩笑。但是，你也不能——”哈利的喋喋不休被眼前突然出现的阴影打断了。他本能地抬起头，正对上伏地魔俯视的苍白的脸。

他看不懂此刻黑魔王的表情。“喂——”

“嘘。”伏地魔冰冷的手指按在他的嘴唇上。随即，那根手指顺着顺着哈利的下颚往下，轻轻划过他的颈部。几乎有点痒。

哈利咽了口唾沫，喉结在对方的手指下动了动。伏地魔停在了那里。

“我很好奇，哈利。”伏地魔的声音还是那么轻，那么凉。

哈利迟疑地握住伏地魔的那只手，但没有拉开它。他现在专注地与伏地魔对视。“我以为这应该是我说的话。”

————————

老实说，和一个伏地魔这样的男人一起滚到床上去并不是一件特别有美感的事情。哈利一边拆着伏地魔的衣服，一边心不在焉地想着。起码亚瑟非常美丽，而黑魔王——哈利扫了眼对方一根根突出的肋骨——并不太符合哈利的美学。  
伏地魔的一只手紧紧抓着哈利的肩膀，就像秃鹫揪着块腐肉。黑魔王显然拒绝配合哈利的任何行动，这让哈利不得不担起引导的责任。

或者他只是缺乏经验，这是哈利的第一个念头。

哈利拉着伏地魔向后倒去，但因为重心不稳，两人只是胳膊撞着肋骨、膝盖顶着大腿地摔在一起。不舒适的、尴尬的性爱，这让哈利想到了自己的第一次。

“你确定要做这个吗？”哈利面对着上方只有几英寸之遥的伏地魔，黑魔王苍白的面容融进过亮的吊灯的火光里。

伏地魔猩红的眼睛眯的狭长：“我确定。”声音硬邦邦的，唇角不悦地下垂。

哈利就这样躺着，手环过伏地魔的身体，顺着他的脊柱向下。伏地魔的薄薄的肌肉紧绷着，更突出了粗糙的皮肤质感。  
他的呼吸喷在哈利的脸上，里面有冬天雪松的寒意。哈利觉得自己的呼吸也湿润起来。

他们对视着。伏地魔没有动。

哈利猛地翻身，跨坐在对方的大腿上。伏地魔的腿骨顽固地咯着他，像是黑魔王最后的抵抗。哈利看了眼伏地魔窄而突出的髋骨，庆幸自己没有坐到那上面去。

“你一点儿都不好看，你知道吗？”哈利觉得自己幼稚地不可思议。

但伏地魔笑了，沙哑的咯咯声伴随着眼睛里跳跃地火光。“继续。”他饶有兴趣地说。

哈利的手指灵巧地握住对方的下体。“遵命。”他也笑了。

伏地魔确信这是一次值得尝试的体验。哈利的身体——如他所料——非常温暖，几乎是炙热的；哈利手指上的薄茧在他的上颚留下痕迹；哈利在他的身上扭动着、摩擦着、舔舐着，像一头精瘦的花豹；哈利的头发拂过他的下巴，几乎有点痒。

在哈利帮他曲起膝盖时，伏地魔合上了眼。

热，热量。热量在他的体内爆炸了。伏地魔像一条真正的蝰蛇一般，在床铺上扭动挣扎着。晕眩中，他觉得自己的内脏都开始燃烧起来——那个坏孩子，用他的利刃刺穿了什么东西吗？蔓延的地狱之火让他几乎无法呼吸，但他没有阻止哈利的杀戮。他的魂器——他的灵魂正在宰杀他。

“嘘，放松，嘿，放松。”哈利用身体抑制住他的挣扎，尽管他自己也呼吸不稳。两人都缓下了动作，哈利的技巧帮了他们极大的忙。伏地魔没有费心睁眼去看哈利在做什么，他开始脱离自己的大脑，直到肉体的取代了精神的。

愉悦感随之而来。身体的愉悦并不连贯，也并不浓烈，甚至说得上寡淡。但伏地魔突然理解了哈利从亚瑟身上找到的满足感；那是一个活生生的人类同伴带来的热量，如果你更自欺欺人一点，你甚至可以误以为那是精神的满足。

这是否有点像生命与死亡呢？恍惚间伏地魔想着。肉体和肉体的一切，肉体的永恒和不朽。

他——伏地魔——和他的魂器，他们是不朽的。

伏地魔满足地叹气，睁开眼，看见哈利湿漉漉的脑袋疲惫地枕在他的胸口。他今晚第一次伸手，握住哈利的阴茎。

“这就是爱吗？肉体的膨胀和萎缩？”

哈利的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤轻笑：“不，这不是，亲爱的。”他转过头来，下巴抵在伏地魔的心口。“我能感觉到你的心跳，这真是奇怪的感受。”

伏地魔弯起嘴角：“即使是长毛的心脏也会跳动，孩子。”

哈利洪亮地大笑，仰面枕在伏地魔的腹部，他们一起盯着天花板。

“金妮是我的第一次；你知道的，金妮·韦斯莱。”

“哦？”

“是的。我们只做了一次，非常糟糕的经历。事实上，跟我们刚才这次差不多。”

“因为你意识到你喜欢男孩？”

“不。因为我们当时太珍惜我们的……精神关系；肉体让我们不舒服。”

“多傻气啊。”伏地魔开始摩挲哈利的头发。“我们这样就好得多。”

哈利短促刺耳的笑了一声。“也许。”

伏地魔继续抚摸哈利翘起的头发。哈利懒洋洋地假笑着，拉住伏地魔的手，在上面调皮地轻吻。

“你会放我出去吗？”绿色的眼睛天真地眨着。

“不，我不会。”伏地魔俯视着哈利的脸，温柔地回答。

哈利叹了口气，翻了个白眼：“多小气的人啊。”

短暂的停顿。

“金妮·韦斯莱去年年底结婚了，在法国。”

哈利猛地偏过头，对上伏地魔不可捉摸的目光。

“但她每年在你的‘祭日’还会参加纪念会。”

哈利重新仰头盯着天花板。“祝她幸福。”他低声说，“祝他们所有人都能幸福。”

幸福，多廉价的词儿啊。但伏地魔不想打断哈利的祈祷。

“祝亚瑟幸福。”哈利补充了一句。

伏地魔的手指划过哈利的锁骨。

“你爱那个麻瓜男孩吗？”

“不，我不爱。”

“你还爱着韦斯莱？”

“不，我也不爱她。”

“……我希望，”伏地魔皱着眉头，斟酌着用词，“你也没有把我作为那种恶心感情的对象。”

哈利被显而易见的逗乐了：“哦，不！梅林啊，当然不。”

如果一个人类不自由，他又如何能爱呢？

哈利接受了伏地魔生涩的拥抱，靠在他的肩上。冬天的寒冷将他裹得紧紧的，他安睡其间。

“当然不。”

他爱上的，不过是有关自由的记忆与幻觉。一个古老的迷梦。

——————END——————


End file.
